1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network communication system, and more particularly, to a multi-computers network sharing system having plug-and-play interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Ethernet interfaces are widely used in network communication system, PC and notebook for facilitating those devices capable of connecting to an ethernet network, i.e., the Internet. However, for a specific network communication system, it needs to further include some USB interfaces besides the ethernet interface, so that the external electronic devices, such as network communication system notebook, can be connected to the network communication system via the USB interface or the ethernet interface.
Accordingly, network communication system manufactures propose a network communication system with an ethernet interface and an USB interface. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a framework view of a network communication system with an ethernet interface and an USB interface. As shown in FIG. 1, the network communication system includes: a network micro-controlee 600′, an USB-to-Ethernet controller 500′ and an ethernet physical layer 400′, wherein the network micro-controlee 600′, the USB-to-Ethernet controller 500′, the an ethernet physical layer 400′ communicate to each other through a media independent interface (MII) 300′.
In the aforesaid network communication system, the network micro-controlee 600′ has a media access controller (MAC) 601′, used for access an ethernet network 4′ via the ethernet physical layer 400′; Similarly, the USB-to-Ethernet controller 500′ also includes a media access controller (MAC) 503′ for controlling the ethernet physical layer 400′, so as to access the ethernet network 4′ via a network cable 41′. Therefore, through an USB-to-Ethernet bridge 502′ and an USB physical layer 501′ of the USB-to-Ethernet controller 500′, an external electronic device 5′ can connects to the ethernet network 4′ (i.e., the Internet) via an USB cable 51′.
The aforesaid network communication system with ethernet interface and USB interface provides the electronic device to connect to the ethernet network through the USB interface, that make the connection way between the electronic device and the network communication system become convenient. However, the network communication system can merely provide only one electronic device to connect to the ethernet network through the USB interface; in fact, that is not a smart framework and causes user's inconveniences.
Besides, please refer to FIG. 8, there is shown a framework view of a KVM device having network-communication function. The KVM device shown in FIG. 8 is introduced by an U.S. Pat. No. 8,078,917. As shown in FIG. 8, KVM switch 20 is connected to computer 70, and the computer 70 includes a keyboard 70a, a mouse 70b and a display 70c. The KVM switch 20 also includes a keyboard 20a, a mouse 20b and a display 20c and connects with a plurality of servers (1-1, 1-2, . . . , 1-N). The KVM switch 20 in FIG. 8 gets power from a power regulator 30. In this KVM framework, computer 70 is a command center and user can control the KVM switch 20 via the computer 70 to switch the connection between the servers (1-1, 1-2, . . . , 1-N) and KVM switch 20; This KVM device and framework is so-called KVMoIP. The similar KVMoIP framework are also introduced in other U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,478,182, 7,428,606 and 6,378,009.
However, whatever the KVM devices and the KVM frameworks proposed by the U.S. Pat. No. 8,078,917, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,182, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,606, or the U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,009, all the (host) computers in the KVM frameworks are connected to the KVM switches by using “network”, and it means that the computers could not connect to the KVM switch if the computers lack the ethernet connectors (i.e., RJ45 connectors). So that, if the connection way between the computer and the KVM switch can be modified from network interface to plug-and-play interface, that may be a friendly connection interface.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional network communication system and KVMoIP still have shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a multi-computers network sharing system having plug-and-play interfaces.